The Sammy Bunny
by gidgetgal9
Summary: In a time of very little hope, the Sammy bunny comes and brings a smile. Tag for 5.16. This was written for the Sam Love April prompt of Easter or April Fools Day. Beta'd by dontknowmyname, sendintheclowns and Bayre.


The Sammy Bunny

Summary- In a time of very little hope, the Sammy Bunny comes and brings a smile. Tag for 5.16. This was written for the Sam Love April prompt of Easter or April Fools Day. Beta'd by dontknowmyname, sendintheclowns, and Bayre.

Dean was dead to the world or at least trying to be. The last few months had been, well, basically hell on earth. He was on a demon hit list and Sam was on a hunter hit list. Then there was Zachariah and Lucifer out there looking for them. They had to be far more careful than they had ever been before.

Add on the fact that God didn't care and that Bobby, their one true source of support had been physically and now emotionally crippled, well let's just say it made it hard to get up in the morning.

So with all that weighing on him, Dean was definitely drinking too much and just wanted to sleep the day away only evidently his bitchy little brother had other ideas. For the last hour he could hear the kid moving and fidgeting around the abandoned house they were staying in.

He had hoped that Sam would just give up but evidently that wasn't going to happen so finally he cracked an eye open ready to yell from his mattress on the floor only the sight in front of him made him pause.

A giant stuffed blue bunny was staring him in the eye, and in its 'paws' it held a little homemade sign that read, _Happy Easter, Dean! _The vision in front of him made him blink and look again only the bunny was still there. _Damn, he had wished it was a hangover hallucination._

"What the f..." Dean started to slur out as he moved to get up.

Sam's perky voice stopped him in mid-sentence. "Oh Dean, you're up. Happy Easter, man!"

Dean was about to growl at Sam that he could stick the bunny where the sun don't shine, but once again he was left flabbergasted. Sam was standing above him wearing a headband that contained large bunny ears that still looked tiny on Sam's large frame. In his hands, his little brother held a large blue Easter basket full of Easter goodies.

"Sam do I need to check you into the mental ward?" Dean muttered as he took the basket from his brother.

Sam shifted nervously. "Uh no, it's Easter and I wanted to celebrate with my big brother. I got all your favorite candies!"

Dean sat straight up on the mattress and inspected the basket. It indeed held every type of Easter candy he liked to indulge in. In fact, all the holidays only held one joy for Dean, the candy.

Sam had went to great lengths on this basket, not only did it have all of his favorite Easter candy, but it was all color coordinated. The peeps, chocolate bunny, jelly beans, all of it was in blue. It brought a smile to Dean's face, one that hadn't been there for days.

"Thanks Sam, this is nice. Weird but nice."

Sam gave him a bright smile back. "I've got another surprise waiting for you. This one will bring an even bigger smile to your face."

Curious Dean reluctantly sat his goodies down and followed Sam to the main living area of the house they were squatting in. It had a table and chairs where they could work and eat.

On top of the table were more sweets. A big bunny cake and cupcakes decorated the table, but the thing that caught his eye was Cas.

Castiel was sitting at the table with bunny ears placed upon his head. In his hands he held a pink basket, but it was empty. Dean wondered if Cas had already overdosed on the sweets.

"Hi Cas, what brings you here?" Dean asked as he approached the cross-looking angel.

"Sam insisted, wait sorry, he said that the Easter Bunny insisted that I come here. He said that I could not be alone on this holiday and that it was time that I learned the pagan rituals that accompany this holiday. I tried to argue with him but he called me...."

"A fuddy-dud, and you were being one. C'mon guys, the Easter Bunny hid the eggs outside." Sam replied enthusiastically.

Sam then sprinted out the front door, beckoning Dean and Cas to follow.

Cas reluctantly got up and stood next to Dean. "What are our options?"

Dean sighed. "We could knock him out and go back to bed."

Cas nodded. "Yes but that seems cruel, he did go to much effort setting this up."

Dean smirked. "Well then, let's get hopping and help you find those eggs."

Cas groaned. "Do I have to wear the ears?"

"Yep, you don't want to make the Easter Sam cry, now do you?" Dean replied back as they headed out the door.

"I suppose I do not."

Sam stood in the yard holding up a plastic yellow egg. "Cas, these are hidden throughout the yard. I have it on good authority that there are a dozen hidden, well minus this one."

Cas took the plastic egg from Sam. "What is the purpose of finding the egg?"

Dean chuckled and grabbed it from the angel's hand. He opened the egg to reveal the candy kisses that were inside. "Each egg has a surprise hidden inside Cas. So find all the eggs and then we can see what prizes the Easter Bunny left for you."

"Very well." Castiel took the egg from Dean a placed it in the basket. He then turned, mechanically moving to search out the eggs.

Sam gave Dean a big smile as moved to stand next to him.

Dean knocked his shoulder against Sam's. "Dude, you have lost your mind but I have to admit, getting to watch Cas search for Easter eggs while wearing bunny ears is priceless."

"Thanks man. I just … well I just wanted us to have a day to smile." Sam blushed a bit and looked away.

"Well dude, you did that. Why don't you help the confused bunny angel find his eggs, he's not doing so well."

Sam nodded shyly and took off after the trench coat clad angel. It was definitely a funny sight, one that did bring a real smile to Dean's face.

He was about to move in and help with the egg gathering when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Dean shook his head, he must have been pretty wasted because he fell asleep with his keys, wallet and phone in his jean pockets.

Dean fumbled for the phone and clicked it open. "Hello."

"Is that idgit brother of yours okay? Or has he lost his mind?" Bobby grumbled out in a huff.

"Sam has turned into the Easter Bunny, do you know a reversal spell for that?" Dean replied, and chuckled as he heard Bobby curse on the other end.

It was good to hear the elder man's voice. They hadn't talked since leaving him to mourn the loss of his wife. Bobby had told them that he needed time to collect himself, to get his head in the game or he would be no use to them. Sam and Dean had agreed to give him all the time he needed.

"Well I received a giant Easter basket with goodies in it. It even had a damn stuffed bunny in it. The card read, Happy Easter, from Sammy the Bunny. So do I need to find him a shrink or a reversal spell?" Bobby's tone had lightened and he could tell the older man was amused by it all.

"A shrink maybe? He has Cas searching for Easter eggs with bunny ears on."

A deep chuckle filled the phone. "Well as long as he's a happy crazy, I guess we're okay. Tell the kid I said he's crazier than a loon, but thanks."

"Will do Bobby, and Happy Easter man."

"Happy Easter to you. Stay safe." The last part was spoken with heavy emotion. The phone call ended and Dean searched his brother and Cas out.

They had moved to the backyard. Cas was now getting into it. After each egg found he was shouting "found one." It was a crazy scene in front of Dean and he was soaking in every moment.

Sam looked his way and gave him a big smile that Dean returned. Life had thrown them a few curve balls lately. Life was looking bleak but at the moment, Dean could almost believe that with Sam by his side, Team Free Will might just have a chance.

A/N: Happy Easter and thanks for reading. I would love to hear what you think of this or the episode it was based on.

I want to thank dontknowmyname for her wonderful fast beta on this and her prompt community that motivated me writing this. A big thanks to sendintheclowns and Bayre for they're input and beta.

This story was definitely influenced by 5.16 and A Very Special Supernatural Christmas episode. Sam made Christmas special for Dean at the end of that episode and so it made it easy for me to picture him doing something like that again to bring a smile to his brother's face.


End file.
